


the thorns that hurt my lungs are pink from blood

by mius_imagination



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Spoilers, this is danganronpa dont read if you dont like blood #lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mius_imagination/pseuds/mius_imagination
Summary: a compilation of hanahaki fics i wrote
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. nagito w/ hanahaki

nagito w/ hanahaki disease

warnings: spoilers for chapter five of sdr2, hanahaki disease, blood, that stuff

nagito thinks he deserves it. he deserves the pain and the suffering. it’s his divine punishment. divine punishment for falling in love with _you._

of course it’s you. it’s always been _you._ since the killing game started, since you smiled so beautifully at him, even though he was just a piece of shit. the bittersweet memories of your kindness replaying in his head as he hacked up the flowers. 

red roses. how ironic. they symbolized love. the love nagito would die for. the love he held for you. 

he wouldn’t tell you his situation, oh no. the last thing nagito wants is for you to tarnish yourself in trying to help him, someone with an ultimate as beautiful as yours shouldn’t have to stoop to his level. he was filth, you were purity. 

_“hey, nagito!” you called, the smile he had fallen in love with adorned on your lips, “wanna come swim with us?”_ he tried to shake his head no, to respond to your hope-filled questions, but he was powerless. this was only a dream, after all. 

closing his eyes for the final time, he let the spear go as he imagined you in his head. he imagined you and him in another universe, one where you could be happy with him. one where he wasn’t as worthless as he was. 

the ductape on his mouth kept him from screaming, hands shooting up only to be met with the bindings on his hands. he started to cough, the flowers making an appearance as he choked. 

but he wasn’t dead yet, no. he had to hold on, wait for his plan to be completed before he could say goodbye to this cruel yet hope-filled world. 

a single rose made it’s way around the spear, the stem growing onto the metal as nagito breathed his last breath. 

nagito komaeda was no more, only leaving a body and some bloody flowers behind.

okay so this didn’t turn out exactly how i wanted it to but i don’t hate it so um,,, here you go?? HSAJHHDJJSKD PLS IDK JUST ENJOY IG 😣😣


	2. hajime w/ hanahaki disease

hajime w/ hanahaki disease

i have no other statements to start this fic off other than hajimes a great protag and all his haters can suck it idk im not that violent

hajime thinks it’s not worth it. the pain, the blood, the suffering isn’t worth the love in his chest. love that isn’t even requited, anyway. so what’s the point? why should he have to continue to suffer? to be miserable as he dies from a stupid disease that shouldn’t even be real in the first place.

but your eyes. oh god, your _eyes._ every time he sees them, he falls a little more in love. whether they’re crinkled from smiling or clouded over from anger, they’re still beautiful to him. 

so when monokuma offered the surgery to him, he hesitated. with a wicked grin on his mechanical features, the headmaster of the killing school trip explained the catch. if hajime went through with the surgery, he would lose all feelings for you. 

so that left him with three options. try to confess and pray to all gods that you returned his feelings, get the surgery and lose his affections for you, or die. and to be honest, _neither_ of those sounded ideal. 

he tried to reason with himself. _if they returned my feelings... why would i have the disease in the first place?_ yeah, that’s right. the flowers only occurred if the love wasn’t requited, so there was no point in telling you. 

but what if you _wanted_ to know? what if you wanted a say in his decision? no, you shouldn’t have a say. as much as he loved you, this was his decision. he had to be the one to decide his fate.

and his decision was final. he would be getting the surgery, and maybe, just _maybe_ tell you after. 

he stepped into the hospital, mikan leading him with a sad expression on her face. of course. she was your best friend, it must be hard for her to keep this secret from you. 

with a deep breath, he walked into the room, anticipating the feeling of sweet, sweet emptiness in his chest. 


	3. gundham w/ hanahaki disease

gundham w/ hanahaki disease

is this me coming out as a gundham stan? maybe

warnings: spoilers for chapter 4 of sdr2 and hanahaki disease asf 

gundham believes it’s god punishing him for his sins. this feeling of pain-filled love in his chest as he coughs up beautiful little flowers is his punishment for his status as the dark lord.

the pain is his fault, not yours. he had angered god with his evil deeds and now he was paying the price. you were just another victim. victim to both his love, his dark touch of evil, and to the heavens. you deserved nothing to do with him and the mess he had created. 

you is all gundham thinks about as he sets his trap. he had unluckily won this duel and had gotten away with his life, so now he had to make sure he didn’t throw it away. he thinks about your smile, your eyes, your hair, everything. he pictures you in his head like a lovesick puppy as he plans to get away with murder.

gundham hates the way you weep for him as he’s revealed as the culprit. you don’t deserve for him to have an affect on you. you shouldn’t be crying, you’re too perfect for sorrow. 

the vines covering his lungs tighten, almost strangling him as he’s taken towards his death. it was good. this was his punishment, his consequence for everything he’s done. including hurt you. 

flowers poke out of his mouth in his last few moments, the color of the petals almost as beautiful as your eyes. gundham swears he sees you, your voice echoing in his ears as he takes his final breath.

i hate this ending but oh well


	4. sonia w/ hanahaki disease

sonia w/ hanahaki disease

this has a fem!reader bc i want it to😕

sonia always knew there was something wrong with her. from her fascination about serial killers to the way she never looked at a man in any way other than platonically, she knew something was up.

and the flowers in her chest only confirmed that. the beautiful red roses -her favorite flower- that perfectly matched the red bow on the front of her dress were a reminder of her wrongs. a reminder of her wretched existence, filled with the worst feeling of dread. 

but hey. at least she knew what was wrong. 

the red flowers that bloomed in her stomach and chest represented love. her love for _you._

of course, as it had to be, you were also female. and lord knows that two girls can’t get married, much less create an heir for her kingdom. if the two of you even survive this killing game, anyway. 

it was wrong, her love for you. it was so wrong that even the heavens itself had to step in to remind her. 

part of her wished to confess to you, to reveal her love in some desperate attempt to keep the flowers from spreading, but she knew it was no use. even if you returned her feelings, which was in no way possible due to the conditions of her disease, the two of you wouldn’t be able to enter a relationship. not with her princess status and your same sex, anyway. 

in all her thinking, sonia hadn’t noticed the commotion, sitting alone somewhere on a bench. she knew what she wasn’t doing wasn’t very lady-like, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. people aren’t perfect, you know. 

“miss sonia!” kazuichi shouted, alerting the princess to the situation. “come with us! apparently-” kazuichi’s voice turning into white noise as things clicked for her. 

she rushed into the music venue, the sight of ibuki being the first- wait. oh no. was that- _you?_

she dropped to the ground as everyone around her started fussing, her worst nightmares being realized. you were gone. you were gone and there was nothing she could do about it. 

in all her panic, she hadn’t noticed the feeling of her chest clearing, the flowers magically disappearing as you were confirmed dead. 

she had lost you.

but hey, at least her chest didn’t hurt anymore. 

reader is killed by mikan instead of hiyoko #lol


	5. toko w/ hanahaki disease

toko w/ hanahaki disease

i got rlly bored so here’s another hanahaki thingy

also fem reader bc yes😟

toko’s sick of it all. sick of the flowers, sick of the pain, sick of the love she feels in her chest. she’s sick of love, not lovesick. 

she’s gone through enough already, so why should she have to suffer more? why must the vines grow as the days pass, the thorns poking at her chest and making her entire body ache. why must it be _her?_

and why must it be you? sweet little you, who seemed to have done nothing wrong in your life. except you did. this is your fault. the purple forget-me-nots that look as innocent as you pretend to be were as violent as her love for you. did forget-me-nots even _have_ thorns? who knew. toko certainly didn’t. 

it didn’t help that the flowers reminded her of you. no, it certainly didn’t help that she remembered you talking about how pretty the color purple was. ugh! this wasn’t fair. this wasn’t right. she had gone through enough, and you were making her life worse. she should be mad at you, not in love with you!

well, the flowers did sprout from her love for you, she supposed. still! it was all your fault and she was too- she was too-

no, she had it all wrong. this couldn’t have been your fault. you were innocent, just like the forget-me-nots. it was toko’s fault. she was too stupid and had fallen in love again. 

you weren’t the one to blame, you would never be the one to blame. this was all toko. toko and those stupid fucking _flowers._ if only she had realized sooner. making her mind up in a burst of confidence powered by realization, she dashed towards your dorm, not wondering why the door was unlocked.

oh, she wished she had. her eyes widened at the scene before her, the blood staining your covers making her nose crinkle and her knees weak. she had to get somebody, get makoto or kyoko, but she couldn’t. she was frozen in place, consciousness leaving her as she fell to the ground.

god fuck this ending is awful asbhshdjsdj but um h-hey lol ig


	6. chiaki w/ hanahaki disease

chiaki w/ hanahaki disease

idk if this is fem reader or not so i’ll just leave it at gn reader

chiaki wants to believe this is a video game. she wants to think that the pain in her chest is fake, that she’ll wake up from this dream soon. _this is only a nightmare_ , she promised herself, hugging her knees to her chest as she tried to suppress the need to cough. she didn’t wanna see any more of those flowers. 

daisies used to be her favorite, but now she can’t look at them without a feeling of sickness following it. the pinkish color of the petals that fell out of her mouth reminding her bitterly of her backpack. and her eyes. and her hair. damnit, why did everything have to be pink? 

the flowers affected everything. from her sleep schedule to her gaming sessions to even her relationships with her friends, she couldn’t be distracted. 

monokuma refused to remove them for her, too, wanting her to feel the “most despair” she could. monomi wanted to help, but with her magic stick gone, chiaki could only suffer in silence. 

so she tried to ignore it. she pretended that the flowers in her chest didn’t hurt, and that she didn’t love you. of course, just to her stupid luck, none of that went her way. 

she was prepared to die. chiaki knew that there was no way that she would survive, but she still hoped it wouldn’t happen. she wanted to tell you how she felt before she died. 

she lay sitting, looking forward as she realized her time had come. the blocks were falling. she started to choke, the vines in her chest tightening and cutting off her airflow in one last rebellion.

in some ways, she was glad for this stupid disease. at least she wouldn’t feel the pain of being crushed. 

i fucking hate this LMAO but its okay!!! at least i have another thingy to add to my series <3


	7. maki w/ hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was a req this time!!

request: hey so i saw open requests and

could i request maki with hanahiki disease but she doesn't tell s/o about it and ends up sick and starts coughing blood

(basically like how kaito got the virus)

tws: v//mit!! pls dont read if ur triggered by that <3

i misinterpreted this really badly BUT i wrote a lil fic thingy so i hope it makes up for it <33

maki didn’t sign up for this. all the pain and the suffering- she didn’t sign up for this at _all._

she was an assassin, sure, but no amount of training could prepare her for the pain in her heart whenever you walked past her, or the pain in her lungs as she hacked up the carnations- as red as her eyes. 

maki didn’t sign up for the way her stomach fluttered every time you looked in her direction. she didn’t sign up for the way her stomach would later contract as she hunched over a toilet, vomiting up those stupid fucking _flowers._

she also didn’t sign up for the way jealousy reared its ugly head when she saw you interacting with one of your classmates. she _definitely_ didn’t sign up for the way her feelings for you pierced her heart and only made the vines in her lungs grow tighter and tighter. 

maki didn’t sign up for a lot of things,but she definitely didn’t sign up for falling in love with you. 

i hate this BUT i hope u enjoyed absjdhfgjk ty for requesting <33 


End file.
